When They Grow Up
by PPGxRRB 4 EVER
Summary: The girls and the Ruffs...Oh boy...Some sexuality please read at your OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! How's it goin? Sorry I deleted my old story "Another Rainy Day" It just lost it's potential... Well anyways! This story Is my new one(of course) **

**Chapter One:The Beginning**

The Proffesor was sitting in the lounge of their new home watching the girl's play in the new backyard, not a care in the world. He smiled to himself as he saw the girls play tag. He liked this place it was nice. It was big and roomy. The girls had their own rooms and the proffesor had his own room and his very own lab. There was a lounge, a TV room with game systems and such, there was a lovely kitchen, a beautiful dinning room, a big laundry room, and a nice big family room. It was all they could ask for. He had invited to the place to have some tea. The door bell had just rung, probably . The profeser stood up and went to answer it. He saw and invited her in,"You look lovely ". He was slightly blushing, hoping she would like him."Oh thank you proffesor, and please call me Mary-Anne". She had a beautiful smile on her face. "Alright Ms- I mean Mary-Anne." He blushed slightly from his mistake, " Would you like to join me in the lounge for some coffee or tea?" He had gestured torward the lounge in a welcoming way."Of course! That sounds lovely!" she followed him to the lounge in complete awe at how beautiful the house was. "I love your house proffesor! It's beautiful!". He was glad she liked it. "Why thank you Mary-Anne. The girls seem to like it too." He smiled at the thought of his beautiful girls. The girls were now 8 years old. They looked like normal little girls of course. They all came in to say hello to their kindergarden teacher. "Hello !" Piped up Blossom she had her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head with a flower in it, she had pink shorts and a light pink tank-top, with some pink converse. "Hi !" said Bubbles, happy to see her kindergarden teacher. She had her hair in pig tails as usual, had on a light blue mini skirt and a pretty blue top, with blue flats. "Sup ?" Buttercup said all cool like, she had on green capris, a green baggy shirt, with green DCs. "Well, hello girls" replied with a heart warming smile. All the girls loved and tried to get their father to ask her out on a date. "We better get going, right girls?" Blossom said looking at her sisters with a wink. "Oh yes! Must get ready for um uhh" Bubbles was trying to think of something to say when Buttercup chiped in "That slumber party at Jamie's!" Both of her sisters looked at her and both agreed "Um oh yeah! The slumber party!" They all ran off to there rooms yelling there good-byes behind them. "Do you think he will do it?" Bubble asked her sister Blossom as she entered the room. "I hope so!" Buttercup entered the room looking at them"You know he's gonna get too nervous. We gotta help him!" We both looked at her knowing she was right."Your right!" Bubbles and Buttercupboth looked at Blossom"She is?" "I am?" They both asked at the same time in disbelief."Yeah! He doesn't know how to ask someone out so lets help him!" Blossom said."And how are we supposed to do that?" Bubbles asked. "We um,uuhhhh We...Hmmmm" Blossom said while sitting on her bed wondering. "We hook em up! That's how!" Said Buttercup. "But how?" Both her sisters yeld. "Like this!" Buttercup walked down to the lounge with her sisters following seeing the adults having a conversation."Watch and learn girls" Said a very proud Buttercup. "Proffesor, ?" They stopped there conversation and both looked a her."Yes dear?" Said the proffesor. "Well the proffesor wants to know if you will go on a date with him tomorrow night?" She looked very proud in herself. They both looked at her then at each other then at her as well as Bubbles and Blossom completely shocked." Um I suppose" slightly blushed. "Okay then it's settled he will pick you up tomorrow at seven" Then Buttercup walked out of the room smirking to herself.

**Well! Whatchya think? Let me know guys! Oh and they moved because they wanted a bigger house! It's awsome I know haha thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while! I wana wish every one a Happy Easter! I'm trying to do my best on this story and sorry if it's confusing! This story is a 1st person/3rd person story. I willhave to let you know in the beging of each chapter on which one it is. R&R:DDD (this chap is 3rd person)**

**Narrator: **_Professor had taken out on a date and had a wonderful time! and the Professor had gone out more and started dating. By the time the girls were ten the Professor had proposed to . She of course said yes. They spent two years preparing for the wedding. When the girls were finally twelve the wedding had happened. Now the professor and have been together for about 4 years. The girls are now seventeen and in there senior year of high-school._

It was a week before school will end and the girls couldn't be anymore happier! It was now 6:00 o'clock in the morning. Bubbles was the first to wake up as usaul. By 6:30 Blossom would wake up to get ready and finally at 7:00 Buttercup would wake up. Bubbles had just gotton out of the shower putting on a light blue mini skirt, a blue wavy blouse, and nice sparkly blue heels. By the time Blossom had gotton out of the shower she had put on red sweat pants, a normal niceshirt with red and white, with some red high tops. Buttercup had finally gotton out of the shower puting on baggy black jeans, a t-shirt with her football teams name on it, and some green DC's. Bubbles put on some mascara and powder with a little blue sparkly eyeshadow. She put her hair into nice long ringletes. She was very satisfied with her hair and went down stairs. Blossom put on a little eye-liner, blush, and re sparkly eye-shadow. She had straightend her hair so it was past her butt. She went down stairs for some break-fast. Buttercup put on some green sparkly eye-shadow and thats it. She had her hair in a pony-tail at the back of her head, her hair now came to her mid-back. SShe then went downstairs for food. The girls had all eaten there break-fast kissed there father and mother good-bye. They grabbed there bags and zoomed out the door with pink, blue, and green streak follwing behind them. The girls arived at school said there good-byes and went there seperate ways. Bubbles went to the cheerleading squad, Blossom went to her big group of friends, and Buttercup went to the sports people talking about wrestling and what not. Soon the bell had rung and all the girls had to go to class. Bubbles had english, Blossom had Math, And Buttercup had science. The day had passed by with no problems, it was now lunch time, the girls were where they always were at there normal tabels. They wereall talking and laughing and having a wonderful time just talking to there friends. All of a sudden there was a loud scream that only the girls could hear with there sonic hearing. They all stood up and rushed outside flying into the air to save the day. They all flew into the city with one thing...Determination. They kept hearing the scream they flew into a building that was abandoned for many years. The screaming had stopped and they were trying to find where it was. All of a sudden they were grabed from behind with a hand over there mouth. They were all struggling to get free but who ever had them sure were strong, Blossom shot Bubbles a look and shook her head. Bubbles shook her head back, bit the hand as hard as she could when they all heard a "OUCH! Fuck!" Then Bubbles screamed as loud as she could all of the people let them go covering there ears. Blossom turned around grabed the person and threw them through the wall, Buttercup grabbed thats person and threw him into the ground, Bubbles kicked hers and threw him across the room in the proccess. All you heard was moaning of pain, "Who are you?" Blossom demanded. There was a cough and some moving when three boys showed up in the light, "You don't remeber us pinky?" You guessed it, it was the RowdyRuff Boys. All the girls were shocked and speachless.

**Well whatchya think? Lemme know guys! Talk to you later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while! Just lost track of time and crap! ANYWAYS Here's chapter 3! Oh and to let you know on how long the story is going to be I'm think about 25 chapters? Not sure yet lemme know whatchya think! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

"But but but but y-y-y-your d-d-d-dead" Blossom had stuttered on the words. "If we were dead then how could we be here now? Huh Pinky" Brick had said stepping up close to BLossom. "I-i-i-i-i don't k-k-know" She was obliviously nervous, Brick smirked at this. "Enough talk! Let's get down to a good beating!" Said a very twitch Butch. "Shut up Butch! Lets not be rude their still in shock! LEts give them a day or two then we'll kick their asses" All the girls were still pondering in their heads on what was happening when Buttercup had realised what Brick had said. "Like you could kick our ass! You stupid whimps!" Buttercup had yelled at them. Butch had stepped up to her obliviously mad "Who you calling whimps little girl?", Buttercup was now furious! "Who do you think I'm calling whimps and who are YOU calling little girl too?" They were both in each other faces yelling insults back and forth while Blossom was thinking how this could have happened when she decided to ask Brick. When she had stopped looking at floor and at Brick she noticed he was looking at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds then both looked away.

Blossoms POV

Wow he's really cute! Maybe we should just get to know them..No What am I thinking? He's the enemy! A cute one at that though..Damn it quite looking at his cuteness Blossom! But his red eyes and his perfect hair makes me want to run my hands through it! Shut up Blossom! Ugh but I can't he's just so cute! Oh boy I am so in for it..."Hey why fight when we can just hang out?" We all shut up and looked at my little sister Bubbles and all at once we all said "What?" We were all giving her funny looks. "Well we have all grown up, we can be civilized. Why can't we just be friends?" She obliviously gave this a lot of thought from the way she said it so confidentily. "Well I guess that sounds okay" We all turned and looked at Brick who had his hands in his pockets. "I'm up for it" I had blurted out. DAMN IT BLOSSOM! He's the freaking enemy but I guess it might work..."NO WAY IN HELL!" Yelled a furious Buttercup. "Buttercup it couldn't hurt anything" I had pointed out. "There fucking villans!" Buttercup had pointed torwards them while saying this. "We can be good you know..." We all looked to see who said it and it was Butch. "What?" Said Buttercup, "We can be good" Said Butch again more firmlly. "You have got to be kidding me!" She was surly not agreeing with this. "Please Buttercup?" Bubbles begged. "UGH! The things I do for you Bubbles" Said Buttercup, "FINE! I'll hang out with them! Just no bad stuff got it?" Buttercup looked at the boys. "Deal". "Deal". "Deal". They all said. "Cool! So you guys wanna go for some pizza? We'll buy" Brick had said gesturing torwards the pizza place across the street. "Sure!" We all said and headed over there as a group. I don't know what we are doing but i hope it's the right thing.

**hey guys! So whatchya think? I hope you like it! More to come! see you guys later**

**-PPGxRRB4EVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys sorry i havent been updating things just got kinda crazy and stuff! Well here it is~**

**Blossom's POV**

They seem pretty niceand all but i still don't know... We all sat there and waited for our pizza to come in complete silience well, more like an awkward silience. I was looking at the table Brick across from me, Bubbles was looking out the window completely spaced out of the situation with Boomer staring at her like she was a godess! And Buttercup was slouched down texting away about something with Mitch, while Butch was just sitting their playing with a piece of paper. Our pizza's had finally arrived and at the nicke of time too. Bubbles and Boomer got pinapple pizza, Brick and I got peporoni, And Buttercup and Butch got an all meat pizza. We all dug into the food, enjoying every bit of it. Then I noticed Butercup got a text, because her phone vibrated, Her eyes got big and all of a sudden, she started screaming, "YEAH BUDDY! BOOSHAW BITCHES IN YOUR FACE!' Then she was dancing around while people gave her a really weird look. Butch cleared his throat, "Um, what happened?" She stopped dancing and loked at him. "Oh Mitch just texted me saying that "The Great Dinosuar" won the wrestling battle". She sat back down and started eating her food acting as if that never happened. Then butch quietly got up, and then, "FUCK YESH!" He was doing the same thing Buttercup was doing just a minute ago. "Why are you so happy?" Buttercup asked him, "The Great Dinosuar won the wrestling match! It's fucking awesome!" Buttercup's jaw dropped and her eyes got big as she stared at him. He stared back with big eyes at well. We all looked from Buttercup to Butch to Buttercup then Butch again and so on. They finally snapped out of it and both blushed(slightly). Butch sat back down and continued eating quietly.

**Bubbles POV**

I was done eating so I decided to draw on the picture I had been working on for my art class. I was drawing away not noticing anybody else when someone had said something, "I like your picture" I looked up to se who had said it and found out that it was Boomer. "Oh thanks" I smiled at him genuily and got back to work. "Do you mind if I take a look?" I knew it was Boomer again because my sister's wouldn't care. "Sure" I was happy that someone finally wanted to see my picture. I handed him my notebook to let him see. " do you mind if I flip through the pages?" He had looked up from the notebook to me. "Sure go ahead but theirs not a lot in their it's a new one my other ones are at home" i said, He flipped through the pictures I had drawn occasionally smiling, "I like them, I would love to see some more" He had given me my book back, which I gradually took. "Do you want to come over sometime and look at some of my notebooks?" I didn't want to be rude plus I think the boys seem nice after all they did buy us pizza. "Okay sure! I'll bring some of my notebooks to for you to look at if you like?" He seemed kinda nervous though..Not sure why. "Sure!" I wrote down my number and told him to call or text me when he wanted to.

**Buttercup's POV**

"So is The Great Dinosuar your favorite wrestler?" I looked up to see Butch looking at me, "Yeah he's the shit" Butch looked like he was in an awed moment, "Cool, mine too" He smiled at me and I smilled at him back, " So i have all the season of his fighting, I got them for christmas" He said, I looked at him with wide eyes "No way! Really?" I was shocked and kinda jeaolus That he did and I didn't. " Yeah, If you want to maybe you could come over and watch em with me?" I was kinda shocked he had said that but Hell! IT's The Great Dinosuar! "Hellz yeah I do!" I gave him my number and told him to tell me when. "Awesome" He was smiling, He has a nice smile, and his hair I just want to run my hands through it and over his nice looking muscles. STOP IT BUTTERCUP! Oh but I can't...Oh boy...

**No-bodies POV**

"Well we better be going right girls?" Blossom had said looking at her sisters "yeah it is geting pretty late" Bubbles said nodding. "Thanks for dinner guys" Blossom said smiling, "Yeah thanks" Buttercup said. "Anytime" Brick said all cool like. "Hey Blossom before you go can I talk to you?" Brick said looking at Blossom. "Yeah sure beright back girls" Brick and Blossom went outside, and faced each other "So there's this movie Called the signs of chemistry and my brothers won't go so I wanted to know if you did?" Brick was slightly blushing, "Sure! Sounds great!" Blossom put her number in Bricks phone when their sisters and brothers came outside. "Well bye!" Blossom said, "Bye guys!" Bubbles waved "Later dudes" Buttercup said throwing a peace sign their way. They all flew into th air and all the boys said the same thing all at once " I think I like this girl" Then they went home.

**SO WATCHYA THINK! LEMME KNOW LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating just stuff being blah! So anyways, Here is our chapter five ;D**

Bubbles POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing like crazy, I looked to see and had a text message, "Hey Bubbles! It's Boomer, I wanted to know if you wanted to look at each others pictures at the park? It's a really nice day let me know:)" This made my day so much more happier. "Sure! sounds great! When should we meet?" A couple minutes later I got another text, "I was thinking about 11 o'clock? That way afterwards we could go and grab something to eat? Is that okay with you?" I looked at the time and saw it was 9 o'clock that gave me two hours. "Sure sounds great meet you by the old oak tree? See you then!" I got up and started picking out my clothes, I picked a light blue tank top, black mini skirt with blue pokka dots, and for shoes I picked my blue converse. I jumped in the shower and took a minute for the warm water to heat up my cold body. Once I was out of the shower and dryed off, I put on my clothes. Now it was time for my hair, I dryed it, brushed it then straightened it. Next I put on sparkly blue eye-liner, a little mascara, and some light blue eye-shadow. By the time i was done I got one of my bags and put some of my notebooks into it, I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a text, "Okay sounds good! Can't wait to see ya:)!" I put my phone in my bag grabbed my wallet and walked out the door, and torwards the park. At the park I waited by the old oak tree waiting for Boomer, finally he showed up kind of in a jog, he had his hair light and fluffy, he was wearing a nice dark blue shirt and showed his arm muscles, he had on nice capreas with that outfit and Vans. Man did he look hott! I noticed I was staring and looked away. I got up and dusted off my skirt. "Hey! sorry I was late my brothers were being douche bags", He gave me one of those smiles like those smiles you know? "Oh it's fine heh" I could feel my cheeks burning up with color so I had to distract myself. " You look...beautiful" I looked over and he was staring at me, " Oh thanks, Your not so bad yourself!" He laughed and thanked me. "Oh hey I brought us a blanket to sit on!" He pulled out a blanket and laid it down under the tree, I sat down and he sat down too. I began taking out my notebooks and so did he. "All my books have the years they were done in so I have some of my old ones and there kind childish, the older ones are better" I said handing him some of the notebooks which he placed next to him. "Haha same here" He handed me some books of his and we began talking about art and looking through all these pictures we drew, eventually we were both on our stomachs laughing and talking. We started going through our old ones and laughed at our weird funny drawings. By the time it was 12:30 we had gone through just about half of them already, And we were sitting across each other looking at each others notebooks when he stopped at a page and just stared at it. I looked over a bit and saw it was a picture I had drawn of me kissing his cheek as a kid and destroying him. He must of noticd me cause he lookedup and stared into my eyes and I stared back into his. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, the were like a dark blue ocean. All of a sudden his lips crashed onto mine, I was shocked at first but then I just reacted and kissed him back. Soon my arms were around his neck and I was in his lap, he had his arms around my waist kissing me. He slid his tongue into my mouth and we fought for domonince but, he won. He explored my whole mouth with his tongue, then it was my turn and I did the same thing he did. He tasted like chocolate chip cookies. He was so amazing. We pulled away both flustered from the kiss, He was breathing hard and I was too, "That was amazing" He had said barely over a whisper, "Yeah it was" I agreed, I gave him a smile which he gradually returned. "Bubbles?" I had gotton off his lap and sat across from him, "Yeah Boomer?" I said looking up from feeding a bird, "Do you want to go out to dinner?" I looked at him and my heart raced, "Sure!" I said, "Great tomorrow then? Say seven?" Sounds perfect!" We gathered our stuff together and I helped him fold up the blanket. "See you later Bubbles!" He said and started walking away, I started walking to my house when I heard someone yell my name, "BUBBLES WAIT!" As soon as I turned around Boomer came up and crashed his lips onto mine, it wasn't rough though it was suprisingly gentle and sweet, I kissed him back with just as much passion. We broke apart and i gave him a hug which he returned "Bye Bubbles" He winked at me and walked away, my stomach was full of butterflies...Oh boy. I walked home with a smile on my face and a sparkle in my eyes. I can't wait till tomorrow!

**So? Whatchya think? Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the cliff hanger!:) Love you guys and thank you for the WONDERFUL reviews! You guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just can't keep away from this story and I'm not too sure I can update till next week, I'm going to the movies with my boyfriend going to see my best friends dance recital and something else LOL anyways chapter6 here it comes:) oh and thanks for the Fantastic reviews!**

**Blossoms POV**

I got up at 8:00 to get ready, I grabbed my dance clothes and my towel and went to go jump in the shower, and I soaked up the hot steamy water up with my body. It felt so nice, I got out after washing my hair and body, and I put on my knee length sweat pants and a nice comfortable shirt with my dance companies name on it "To be dazzled!" I loved dance, I then put on some tennis shoes. I went and put my hair up in a tight bun so it wasn't flying everywhere. I put on some mascara and light pink sparkly eye-shadow. I grabbed my dance bag, my phone, and my wallet leaving by 9:30 when I heard Bubbles in the shower. I went down stairs got me a health drink and grabbed a bagel. I easily heated it with my heat-vision and walked outside. Then I forgot my car keys, so I went back inside and grabbed them real quick and hurried outside to my pink corvette. I unlocked the car and put my bag in the passenger seat, and headed towards dance class while eating my breakfast. I reached dance class got my bag and my trash which I threw away before I got in the building. I went to my normal classes Jazz, Tap, Ballet, Hip-Hop, and finally ball-room. Once I was done I was tired, I got my stuff together and went out to my car, put my stuff in and started driving towards home, when i saw Brick walking looking bored to death, i pulled over next to him and honked my horn real loud, "HEY! Need a ride?" I had a smirk on my face the whole time at how high he jumped up, "Sure!" He got in and I moved my bag into the back seat, "So what's a Rowdyruff boy doing walking?" He looked at me kind of funny then laughed, "Just got bored with nothing else to do I suppose!" I laughed at this and kept driving, "So where you want to go?" I asked still driving down Main Street. "We could go see that movie I was talking about yesterday?" He suggested, "Sure! As long as you don't mind me going to my house and changing first, I'm still in my dance clothes" I said, "No I don't mind at all! It won't make us late we have twenty minutes until the movie begins!" He said, "Perfect! It'll just take me a minute" I said starting to drive towards my house. Once we got to my house I invited him in and went upstairs to get changed. I put on nice blue jeans, a pink V-neck shirt, and some pink converse. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and went back down stairs, "Okay! I'm ready!" I smiled at him, he was sitting on the couch when he noticed me, "Oh okay" He kept looking at me but, I didn't pay attention to it. We got back in my car and started driving towards the movies, once we got to the movies he paid for my ticket even though I didn't want him to. We got some popcorn, some candy, and drinks. We sat in the back even though not a lot of people were in here anyways, the movie started and it was really boring so we decided to sneak into a different movie, we snuck into some kind of action movie, it was pretty cool too. In the middle of the movie, Brick put his arm around me without even yawning! I kind of scooted closer to him and continued to watch the movie quiet happily! Towards the end this couple in front of us, were full on making out! We started making fun of them and he threw popcorn at them and then, they would look at us and we would be pretending to be watching the movie! It was hilarious watching them trying to figure out who was throwing popcorn at them, they soon left and we watched the movie again. When a couple next to us decides their going to make out too! The chick was all over him and in his lap with his hands all over her butt. I kind of wished that was me but then again I'm good! Soon the movie was over and we decided to go out to eat. We go to I hop for our food, we sat at the table talking about the movie and the couples and how funny it was. Our food arrived and we dug in immediately, I got chicken fried steak and I noticed he did too. I started laughing about how I didn't notice before that we both ordered the same thing, he gave me a questioning look, apparently not noticing what had happened, "what's so funny?" he asked, "It's just I just now noticed we both ordered the same thing is all' I said, referring to our food, he laughed "hey that is pretty funny!" he said still laughing. I love his laugh it's so…so…..so CUTE! We were done with our food and I paid this time, I drove him to his house to drop him off, when he invited me inside. His brothers weren't home so it was just us, we went to his room to hang out, we sat there talking and watching TV. I felt like I could be myself around him, it felt amazing, we were right next to each other on his king sized red bed, watching a documentary and the ancient Egyptians, it was very interesting, I was quiet into the show when I felt something grab my hand and entwine their fingers with mine. I looked down and looked back up to see brick looking at me, with those red eyes of his. We moved our faces closer and closer until he, closed the space between us and kissed me, I kissed him back right away feeling so much emotion, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap, I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying every bit of him…Man I like I might like this guy no, scratch that I think I might LOVE him

**:OOOO Ohhhhhhh and awwww well! Hope you guys like my chapter 6! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND HAVE A PLEASANT WEEK! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~muah~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been such a meanie and not updating :/ Things haven't been going so well but, now things are okay! So here's your chapter 7 ;] oh and btw! Something's happening this chapter that is completely crazy! ;]]**

**Buttercups POV**

I woke up somewhere around 11 o clock to a stupid phone call! Ughh

"This better be pretty fucking important" I didn't even bother to see who had called me in the first place.

"Well good morning to you too, Buttercup" I knew that voice

"Butch?" I was confused then remembered I had given him my number

"The one and only! You still want to watch them dvds?" There was a soft chuckle

"uh yeah sure what time?" I started to get up and pick out some clothes

"Uhm how about 12:30?" I was looking at a shirt not really paying attention

"Yeah okay sounds well! Later" With that I hung up grabbed the clothes and jumped into the shower, I washed my body and hair, got out and got dressed. I wore a t-shirt, baggy basketball shorts, and some green Vans. I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth and I was ready to go! I saw it was 12:30, "Shit! I got to go!" I went to my room grabbed my phone, my keys, and some cash. I ran to the front door and rammed into something like a brick wall, I fell forwards on top of something, there was kind of sound, like an oof! I opened my eyes and saw dark forest green eyes. I flew up so I was hovering out of the way and saw it was Butch, he got up and dusted himself off, "sorry" I mumbled, "it's cool Buttercup" He gave me one of those smiles, that just made your knees weak, "Want to take my car?" I offered motioning to my green corvette, his eyes brightened "Yeah" He ran to the passenger side and I unlocked it. I got in and started the engine, "man! Hear that engine purr!" I just chuckled at him and backed out, he gave me his address and drove to his house, and we got there and went inside. The place was pretty huge! He made some popcorn and got some sodas for us, he took me to the entertainment room with a super comfy couch! He put in the DVDs and sat back; we watched, screamed and had a blast! There was popcorn everywhere, along with chips and other random junk food. We were exhausted from all the screaming and shout and jumping up and down! It was kind of funny really, we sat there watching some random movie he put on not really paying attention, I was staring at my phone txting my friends about Llamas. When he pulled my face to face him which shocked me, but before I could say anything he shushed me, "Just don't get mad at me" Then he kissed me, I was utterly shocked by this action and didn't know what to do. He pulled away and looked at me, I got up and he did too. I turned smacked him and walked out he followed me yelling my name but I just ignored it, before I could leave he grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him, "Buttercup! Don't leave! I'm sorry!" He looked kind of drained, I was about to smack him again when he grabbed my face and forced kissed me, I couldn't break free! I couldn't hold it back and started kissing him, back. In a way, it felt good, nice even, I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to stop. He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. He nibbled on my bottom lip asking for permission and I let him in. He carried me up the stairs, to his room closed the door behind him and laid me on his bed with him on top of me. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt trying to take it off, we pulled it off of him and went back to making out. I rubbed my hands over his abs , moaning a little, (A/N: This is where it gets sexual so if you don't like it then skip down) he took off my shirt with no problem he started kissing down my neck, and started sucking on it, I'm sure I'll have a couple hickeys tomorrow but I don't care. He snapped of my bra and started kissing me lower and lower, he kissed all the way to my belly button. Then went back up and kissed me again. I could tell he was very VERY excited from the bulge in his pants, I started unbuttoning his pants and he helped me once his pants were off, he took mine off. He slipped off my panties easily, that's the point I couldn't take it anymore, I took off his boxers almost ripping them but I didn't really care at this point! He started to enter me slowly and all I felt was pleasure (AN: Not going into much detail ;]) through out the night, there was moaning, screaming and complete utter pleasure. We fell asleep in each other's arms completely exhausted from this "workout" before I went to sleep I heard Butch whisper in my ear, "I-I-I love you" I smiled and fell asleep, in complete utter peace….

**BET YOU DIDN'T SUSPECT THAT DID YOU! HAHA love you guys! Haha hope you guys liked it ;] ttyl**


	8. sorry guys

**I feel terrible guys! I truly do but…..sadly I am dis-continuing the story for now…..I've lost all inspiration I've had what so ever…..If someone would like to finish it or something, please let me know, you can PM message me and you could finish it…Until I get my inspiration back I will NOT be finishing the story…I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I hope the best for our puffs and ruffs, but for now there somewhere trapped away with my inspiration. Many apologies**

**Sincerely,**

**PPGxRRB4EVER!**


End file.
